Forbidden Love
by timelucked
Summary: In Konoha, there are two loves you must not violate. What happens when Kakashi and Sakura do? What is in store for the two?  Romance/Angst/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort  Note: On brief hiatus. Rated M to be safe for later events.
1. Prologue

After being her sensei for so long, he was more like an older brother. He was there for help, he was there for guidance. He was there for support. He was there for comfort. He was there for good fun and all those laughs to be had. He was there.

When that line was crossed, neither knew.

Maybe it was when he went and helped her pick out formal attire at the Jounin Commemorative Ball. Maybe that one night, he came home injured and she tended to his wounds as she saw him barely conscious and bleeding during a surprise visit. Maybe with all the, "_really_ close teacher-student bonding" jokes they would get when see out in public where neither denied the kidding accusations. Or maybe it was those late nights under the dark sky with a blanket of wispy clouds and sheets made of stars over them, whispering stories of their past to each other in their slightly buzzed haze.

Whatever the case, they broke the harshest Village rule.

* * *

This is a story of the second Forbidden Love; the two loves that one should never breach in Konohagakure, Man to Man and Teacher to Student. This was forbidden in many other villages within the nations, but was most religiously upheld by this particular village where many Genin have grown into great Shinobi's.

This is the battle of love between Shinobi teacher and disciple against the strict brutality opposing them.

This is the tale... of Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura.


	2. Chapter 1: The Idea

(A/N: This is rated M for mature, just to be safe. Sex may come I later chapters, but it is not my main focus.)

Chapter 1: The Idea

Banned from everything, societal outcasts, they were shunned from the inevitable feelings. Emotionally tortured, physically harassed, and had the worst of job opportunities, was what two of Konoha's most prized Shinobi were awaiting each and every day. All tears had been shed, all anger fumed, but still the two stuck together.

The other villages, who stood appraising the higher ruling of old, couldn't see the bright love the two held for each other. Nobody could. Only blinded by hatred, were they all, too dazed in the knowledge of its atrocity to see how pure and fair their love stretched. Spurned from where they once belonged – exile remained as their last option.

"Sakura we can't!" Silver eyes strained from weary fatigue and worry at his lovers outburst.

"Think about it, Kakashi! We have been left no other choice!"

"But this is Konoha! Our _Village_! We can't jus – " he was brutally cut off by his pink-haired lady's shouts.

"_Leave?_ Of course we can! What other choice has our _lovely_ village provided us?"

Kakashi was tired. He didn't want to argue and fight anymore. Least of all, with the one, last, cherished person to him. His reluctance to leave for a life of things due to his completely blinding loyalty. He could never abandon the streets that raised him. But, for her... he would do anything. So stretched was their love.

The long, silver-haired man gave a deep sigh, disgruntled if anything, perhaps even with a hint of woe.

He made up his mind.

"You... you're right..."

Sakura was taken aback. He had agreed so quickly. At least, quicker than she would have expected. She saw the look on his face and was immediately filled with regret at sharing the plan on her mind.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Kashi..." she began.

He waved her off with a tiredly flippant hand.

"No, don't... I mean, you're right," He, sadly, replied.

She caressed his be-masked face, wishing to erase his pain with her fingers tips.

"I love Konoha, too... so do you see? Even knowing how much it pains me I – "

He placed his finger against her lips.

"Sakura, I made my bed, the day I fell in love with you. I should have known better, but...then... there is not a single thing I regret. Not even leaving Konoha,"

He gave a half-hearted, eye-creasing smile in an attempt to soothe her immense guilt.

"I love you, Sakura, I would rather die or even shame myself than lose you,"

Sakura knelt by him, resting her forehead against his, his silver hair tickling and melding into her own. The sharp contrast between them shown on many levels.

"I feel the same... but... it causes me so much pain, the hurt this is going to be putting you through... I've never felt that this place was... a _home_... the only place I have ever felt that way about... was with you, Kashi..."

He pulled his navy mask down, bringing his face up to gently place his lips over hers,cupping her face in his palm as he did so.

When the two broke apart, he whispered against her lips, the simple phrase that had started this all:

"...I love you..."

she kissed his closed eyelids.

"I love you, too."

Kakashi sighed.

"We..." his shaggy head sagged. "we have to talk about how we're going to get out of here..."

"What's to talk about?" she said spiritedly. "we'll just pack and get out."

His brow furrowed.

"You understand... if we leave Konohagakure unnoticed and without provocation and agreement from the Hokage – and seeing as she's the main one against us... we won't exactly be getting her blessing." he spoke the last sardonically.

Sakura plopped down in front of him, in thought.

"We'll also have the Anbu to worry about," she added, dazed in her calculations.

"And whatever other unmatched obstacles Tsunade – or anyone else opposed to us, namely, the whole Village – has up her sleeve..."

She flopped on her back with a dull thud as her body met the Tatami mats that coated the floor of Kakashi's home.

"We have a lot to plan..."

"A lot to prepare, too... you know... by doing this... we'll be labeled as rogue's."

The unspoken, _like, Sasuke,_ their former cell-mate of long times past, was only thought of and hung in the air.

"Who would shelter us?" Sakura asked helplessly.

"Only enemy nations but that... this... this I _can_ not do!" he spoke firmly, throwing his fist against the adjoining wall. He calmed himself with deep breathing as Sakura sat up by her elbows to stare.

"Which is why," he started again gruffly. "we have to prepare in case we aren't refuged..."


	3. Chapter 2: The Start

Chapter 2: The Start

The two began thinking of things essential they needed. She made a checklist of the basic supplies, jotting a check beside those that both had on hand at the moment.

Herbs, medicinal or otherwise; Kunai's and Shuriiken's; masks for Kakashi – Anbu mask, just in case, reconnaissance, etc.; vest's for the both, of Jounin status, other clothes that were flexible with durability; Seals of Sacred, Sealing, Trapping, and Genjutsu variety; Pills to help with power, strength, and speed; and plenty of sealed and resealable food, boatloads of ramen for the road.

Sakura smiled as she packed it all away.

"Naruto would be so proud," she said softly, wistfully, with a light lilt to her voice as she half-heartedly lifted up the package of dried noodles.

Kakashi raised his head up by his palm that rested against his forehead, opening his eyes from their closed-in-thought state. The silvery-haired man smiled beneath his mask warmly as he thought of his hyper-active, orange-jumpsuit clad, Ninja dreamer of a student.

"That he would..."

He stood up to walk over to his lady, rubbing her tense shoulder as he slowly sat down behind her, slumping between the empty air and her heated back. She relaxed into his touch, the firm, circling motions his fingers made against her skin were so pleasing, and so needed. The young woman's mouth opened in slight surprise as she felt his cool, unmasked lips make their mark against the warmth of her neck.

The good thing that came of his mask-wearing was that unlike any of the other ninja's,his lips were protected from the harshness of the elements.

Her head lolled back as she moaned her mixture of pained, emotional anguish and pleasure. This egged the man on, as his hands roved her sides and along the front of her body. But, too soon for her liking, he pulled his instruments to her desires back, snaking his arms through her own. She turned towards him, reaching back and kissing him on the cheek.

Whispering in his ear reassuringly, she said, "We can make it,"

He re-wrapped his arms around her tightly, snugly pulling her into his highly defined chest, sighing happily, contentedly.

"I know this was... and is your idea," he mumbled against her. "but... do _you_ really want to go through with this?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but that was to quick for Kakashi's liking,

"Think about it, before you answer. Think of all the things you would be losing!"

"I don't – there's no point _in_ thinking about it! All I have to do is think bout what I'll be gaining and that's enough for me to push through!"

With helplessly clouded silver eyes, he asked of her, "And what is it you stand to gain? What can be _that_ important?

She stared back at him with clear resolve in her hazel eyes and answered simply, "You."

His shields broke down further as he heard, that one word, filled his heart. It beat more rapidly as he captured her lips in a fiercely passionate kiss.

"Wow... if I knew that was the response I'd get for telling the truth, I'd do it more often," she joked flirtatiously, with a wink.

HE chuckled and kissed her, softer, more tenderly.

"Ah – ah – Kashi, wait. You... you know what you do to me," she warned, not wanting to be distracted from their predicament at hand.

He growled sensually, grazing his teeth along her sensitive skin.

"Oh," he puffed out gruffly. He continued, voice deeply hoarse and husky. "...what exactly do I _do_ to you,"

"Kashi – s-stop, we... oh, we have to..."

Her sentence ended in a moan as his lips encased hers again.

Kakashi wrapped himself, partly, around her, snaking out of his protective vest. The smacking of their lovers labour was heard throughout the room, mixing into the sounds of tehir pleasures. He leanded them back, ever-so slowly, deepening their kiss.

Task forgotten...

_Well, it's a start..._


End file.
